Fortsetzung von Vampirewedding
by chokomilk
Summary: Lest euch einfach mal rein... wer Ideen für nen anderen Titel hat... immer her damit
1. Prolog

Jetzt hab ich es endlich mal geschafft und mich an die Fortsetzung gesetzt^^. Is zwar nur ein kleines Prolögchen, aber ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich ein paar Sachen aus dem vierten Buch übernehme. Allerdings werde ich sie dann auch erklären, sodass die unter euch, die es noch nicht gelesen haben, trotzdem wissen, um was es geht.

Jetzt labber ich euch nicht mehr voll sonder bin einfach mal still, damit ihr lesen könnt. Übrigens… über Kommis freu ich mich immer :D

*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~

Prolog

„Was denkst du, wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass sie uns nicht den Kopf abreist?" Klar, ich war jetzt unsterblich. Aber auch als Vampir hatte man Dinge zu fürchten. Oder bestimmte Personen. Ganz besonders kleine, mit schwarzen Haaren, die ganz stark an eine Elfe erinnern und in die Zukunft sehen können.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie hat bestimmt schon längst gesehen, wann wir kommen." Das mein EHEMANN versucht, mich zu beruhigen ist ja schon mal was. Nur leider hilft es nicht viel. „Ja. Aber sie hat bestimmt damit gerechnet, dass wir schon vor ein paar Monaten zurück kommen." Er legte seine Hand auf mein Knie und schaute dann wieder aus der mit Regentropfen überbevölkerte Windschutzscheibe seines neuen Dodge Charger. „Alice wird das schon verstehen. Es war ja so was wie Flitterwochen. Rose und Emmet waren das letzte Mal fast elf Monate weg, nachdem sie geheiratet haben. Und die leben auch noch." „Ähm. Vampire sind theoretisch tot." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt, wie ich das gemeint hab."

Ich grinste nur und schaute mir die Umgebung an. Alles war grün, nass … so vertraut. Aber anders, als ich es aus meiner Erinnerung kannte. Alles, was ich noch aus meinem menschlichen Leben an Erinnerungen hatte, schien anders. Der Blick eines Vampirs war einfach viel klarer. Kristallklar. Und auch die Erinnerungen, die ich in den letzten drei Monaten gesammelt hatte, waren viel … anschaulicher. Sie waren wie eine Blu-Ray-DVD. Schärfer als die Realität. Sie enthielten jede noch so kleine Sache. Sie waren wirklich wie Filme, die noch mal in meinem Kopf abgespielt wurden.

Edward bog von der Hauptstraße in einen kleinen Weg ein. Oh Gott. Wir waren so gut wie da. Nur noch ein paar Meilen den Weg entlang und wir würden zu dem großen weißen Haus kommen. Ich würde den Fluss hören, der hinter ihm floss, die Vögel in den Bäumen zwitschern. Und ich würde endlich meine Familie wieder sehen. „Bist du aufgeregt?" fragte meine bessere Hälfte. „Ja. Es ist so, wie wenn man vom Urlaub nach Hause kommt. Man kann es kaum erwarten, all das Gewohnte wieder zu haben." „Mir geht's genauso." Der Wald, der den Weg säumte, wurde immer lichter, bis er ganz verschwand. Ich hörte aufgeregtes Fußgetrappel. Vertraute Stimmen. Ungewohnte Gerüche. Gewohnte Bilder. Das Haus, die Garage, die Umgebung. Alles kannte ich. Aber noch nie war es so gewesen wir jetzt. Die Haustür flog blitzschnell auf. Sechs Gestalten traten heraus. Alle so wunderschön, dass man es mit nichts vergleichen konnte.

„Willkommen Zuhause."


	2. Home Sweet Home

_So. endlich geht's hier mal ein wenig weiter… Betonung auf endlich. Ich weiß, ich hab ewig gebraucht für des kleine Kapitel hier, aber ich hab inzwischen echt viele Ideen gesammelt (hauptsächlich im Urlaub) und da ich in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht all zu viel zu tun hab, dachte ich mir, ich schreib einfach mal weiter. Was auch gut so ist. Ich hoffe, ihr habt überhaupt noch Lust, das hier zu lesen und würde mich echt über Kommis freuen. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Chokomilk_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1

Home Sweet Home

Ich zock an der hellen Blende um die Sonne aus der kleinen Privatmaschine auszusperren, in der wir saßen und ließ mich in den ledernen Sitz sinken. Von der Sonne geblendet zu werden, war selbst für einen Vampir nicht gerade eine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Klar, wir waren so gut wie unter uns. Keine sonstigen Passagiere. Bis auf den Piloten. Der hatte sich aber kurz vor dem Start ins Cockpit verkrümelt und hatte seither keine Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben. Keine Angaben zur momentanen Temperatur oder wo wir uns gerade befinden. Und um ehrlich zu sein, würde das Flugzeug noch nicht mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit auf den Erdboden zurasen, oder in unserem Fall eben die Wasseroberfläche, gäbe es auch keinen anderen Beweis, dass er noch lebt.

Wohlbekannte Arme legten sich auf meine Schultern. Ich musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, wer es war. „Ist alles okay bei dir?" fragte er und fing an, meine verspannten Muskeln zu massieren. Niemals hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass Vampire verspannte Muskeln oder so was haben können. Aber da sieht man mal wieder, wie man sich irrt.

„Ja." Gab ich zurück. „Ich versuch nur gerade zu verstehen, was die letzten Stunden alles passiert ist."

„Es ging alles ziemlich schnell, nicht?" Ich schielte zu den anderen. Emmet, Jasper und Esme schauten sich einen Film auf dem Breitbildfernseher an. Carlisle saß an seinem Notebook und tippte medizinisches Zeugs ein. Und Alice und Rosalie taten so, als würden sie schwer beschäftigt Magazine lesen. Sie alle gönnten uns ein paar Minuten, die ich und wahrscheinlich auch Edward mehr als brauchte.

„Schnell… eben Vampirmäßig." Er kicherte über meine Aussage. „Kommst du damit klar?" fragte er sanft und knetete ununterbrochen meine Schultern.

Ich dachte kurz über die Frage nach. Kam ich damit klar? Ich war mir selber nicht sicher. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich mich darauf vorbereitet, zurück zu der Familie zu gehen, die mir noch übrig geblieben war. Ich hatte die Koffer mit solcher Ausregung gepackt, wie ein kleines Kind, dass auf den Weihnachtsmann wartet. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, alles mit meinen neuen Augen zu sehen. Alles so scharf und klar… keinen einzigen Moment daran zweifeln, dass es echt war. Real. Dass ich für immer mit ihnen zusammen bleiben konnte. Als Unsterbliche unter Unsterblichen. Tja… man hatte wohl andere Pläne.

Es schien mir jetzt doof, wie ich mir im Auto noch Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte, wie sie reagieren würden. Den die Wahrheit war, sie hatten die ganze Zeit auf uns gewartet. Nicht in dem Sinn, dass wir jederzeit Willkommen waren. Sondern in dem Sinn, dass sie wirklich nur gewartet hatten, dass wir wieder kommen. Emmet oder Jasper hatten kein einziges Mal etwas geschrieben, wenn ich sie mal wieder im Chat getroffen hatte. Sie gönnten uns anscheinend von ganzem Herzen unsere „Flitterwochen". Und das brachte mich dazu, mich nur noch schuldiger zu fühlen, als eh schon, weil ich nicht genauer nachgefragt hatte.

Als wir vor einigen Stunden aus dem Auto gestiegen waren, wurden wir erstmal niedergerissen und in eine steinharte Umarmung gezogen. Ich zumindest. Edward war sofort zu Esme gegangen und hatte sich reumutig entschuldigt. Wie es ein Sohn eben macht, wenn er länger nichts von sich hören lässt. Nachdem wir uns alle begrüßt hatten, waren wir rein gegangen. Und das war der erste Schock gewesen. Den das drinnen wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dass die Farben viel prächtiger waren und all das Zeugs, dass sich seit meiner Verwandlung verändert hatte. Doch dass ich in einem riesigen, großen Raum stehen würde, hatte ich so überhaupt nicht erwartet. Das einzige, was ich sah, waren die Staubkörner, die durch die Sonnenstrahlen von draußen wie durch ein Spotlight beschienen wurden. Schockartig hatte ich mich zu Edward umgedreht, der, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schon längst durch die Gedanken der anderen wusste, was los war.

Wir würden umziehen.

Weit weg.

Wirklich weit weg.

Carlisle hatte das Wort ergriffen, wie ich es inzwischen gewohnt war, wenn es um ernste Dinge ging. Sie waren schon zu lang in Forks, als dass es nicht langsam anfing, aufsehen zu erregen.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Der andere war ungefähr 1,80 Meter groß, hatte braune Haare, einen Schnurbart und war Üblicherweise in einer Polizeimontur anzutreffen. Charlie.

Nachdem wir so schnell aufgebrochen waren, hatte sich Alice was einfallen lassen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass wir vorzeitig losgefahren waren, weil ich nicht mit dem Druck klar kam, der die große Hochzeit auf mich ausübte. Ich hätte Angst, dass ich irgendwas falsch mache, und so hatten Edward und ich beschlossen, im kleinen Kreise zu heiraten. Zumindest war ein Teil nicht komplett gelogen. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass wir von Seattle mit dem Flugzeug nach Maryland unterwegs waren, um uns dort das Ja-Wort zu geben, bevor wir im Herbst dann anfingen zu studieren. Was keiner wissen konnte, außer vielleicht Alice war, dass genau an diesem Abend eine Maschine, von Seattle nach Maryland abstürzte und es keine Überlebenden gab. Als Carlisle das erzählte, war ich wie gelähmt.

Ich glaube ja an das Schicksal und all das. Wie sonst hätte ich meinen Engel gefunden. Aber das war dann doch ein bisschen zu viel Zufall auf einmal.

Mein Vater dachte, ich wäre tot. Ganz Forks dachte, ich wäre tot. Was streng genommen auch stimmte, aber als ich es erfuhr, lag es erstmal an mir, tränenlos los zu schluchzen und mich an Edwards Halsbeuge zu vergraben. Nach und nach wurde mir klar, was das alles bedeutete. Nicht nur Charlie war betroffen. Es ging genauso um Renee oder Angela… für sie alle war ich jetzt nicht mehr als ein leeres Grab, auf das sie gelegentlich Blumen legten. Ich war die, die den wunderschönen Arztsohn bekommen hatte und damit wohl zu viel Glück hatte, als dass es noch länger hätte andauern können.

Als ich mich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, kam der nächste Schocker.

London.

Die Cullens würden nach London ziehen. Carlisle hatte von einer renommierten Klinik an der Themse ein Jobangebot bekommen. Es war seine Heimatstadt. Schon lange wollte er wieder dorthin zurück kehren. Wenn er auch damals eher an einen Urlaub gedacht hatte, als ganz dort hin zu ziehen. Aber er hatte angenommen, nachdem die anderen zugestimmt hatten.

Sie wollte Charlie den Schmerz erträglicher machen, indem er die Cullens nicht andauern sehen musste und so nur noch mehr an mich erinnert wurde.

Und da Alice ungefähr wusste, wann Edward und ich wieder kommen würden, hatten sie den Umzug in die Wege geleitet und mussten nur noch auf uns warten.

Das alles was so verdammt schnell gegangen. Ich war nach Hause gekommen und schwupps… wurde mein Zuhause um den halben Erdball verlegt.

Edwards Hände holten mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er aufgehört hatte, mich zu massieren, bis sie sich um mein Gesicht legten und seine goldenen Augen mich durchdringend anschauten. „Ist alles okay, mein Schatz?"

Ich nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Ja. Geht schon."

Er schaute mich skeptisch an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Ich zog meine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Klar. Immerhin ist Jasper da. Der regelt das schon." Er lachte. „Reden wir, wenn wir ungestört sind."

„Macht euch keine Umstände. Ungestörter könntet ihr kaum sein." Gab Rosalie zurück, ohne von ihrem Magazin aufzuschauen. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Wirklich. Redet ruhig. Ist bestimmt spannender als der Film hier." Meinte Emmet und machte eine präsentierende Handbewegung zum Fernseher.

„Keine Vampirfilme, über die du dich lustig machen kannst?" fragte ich und warf einen Blick quer durch die Kabine.

„Vampire? In dem Film gibt es ja noch nicht mal Blut." Grummelte er und verfolgte angenervt das Schauspiel auf dem Bildschirm. „Das ist wohl jemand hungrig." Stellte Jasper kichernd fest. „Ich würde nicht lachen, Bruder so appetitlich wie du heute wieder aussiehst. Vielleicht knabbere ich noch an dir."

„Wenn du das machst, dann passieren Sachen mit dir, von denen du nicht mal glauben würdest, dass sie wahr werden würden." Gab Alice ruhig zurück, jedoch war der Das-ist-meins-und-zwar-nur-meins-Ton nicht zu überhören.

Gerade als Emmet etwas erwidern wollte, durchschnitt Carlisles Stimme die Kabine. „Wenn ihr euch zanken wollt, wartet bis wir gelandet sind. So robust sind Flugzeuge nun auch nicht. Oder aber ihr geht nach draußen und klärt es da."

„Fahr links!" Esmes Stimme war ein wenig zu streng, als ich es normalerweise gewohnt war. Wir saßen zusammen im Auto. Rosalie am Steuer.

„Keine Panik." Sagte sie locker und wechselte, als wäre es völlig normal von der rechten auf die linke Straßenseite zu fahren. Die hupenden Autos blendete sie aus, als wären sie gar nicht da.

„England ist ein komisches Land." Stellte Emmet fest. „Alles anders herum."

„Was ist den noch anders, außer die dass wir auf der ‚falschen' Straßenseite fahren?" fragte Rosalie, ihren Blick einfach mal von der Straßen nehmend. Was sollte den schon passieren. Ein Autounfall? Was solls… ein bisschen Aktion hat noch keinem geschadet.

„Naja…" Stille. Anscheinend gab es doch nicht so viele verschiedenes. Gerade als ich meinen Kommentar abgeben wollte, grinste Emmet triumphierend. „Die Musikkünstler."

Ich hob meine Augenbrauen. Und war dabei nicht allein. Alice neben mir schaute ebenfalls zweifelnd zu unserem Bruder. „Was soll den bitte an denen anders sein? Entweder sie machen gute Musik oder schlechte."

„Tja, Schwesterherz. Ich hab gesagt anders herum. Schon mal was von Elton John gehört."

Synchron verdrehten wir die Augen. So etwas konnte echt nur Emmet einfallen.

Ich warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Heckfenster des Wagens um festzustellen, dass der gemietete Mercedes, den wir am Flughafen abgeholt hatten, nicht mehr länger hinter uns war.

„Wir haben die Jungs verloren." Stellte ich laut fest, sodass es die anderen auch mitbekamen.

„Ach Quatsch. Die fahren nur anders." Sagt Rosalie, immer noch locker.

„Du meinst auf der richtigen Straßenseite." Neckte Emmet sie. Wofür er einen bösen Blick erntete. Ich halt mich besser raus. Nicht dass ich nachher noch in die Schusslinie gelange. Keine gute Idee… selbst wenn ich unsterblich bin… wirklich keine gute Idee.

Den Rest der Fahrt verlief so wie davor auch schon. Rosalie hatte eine Vorliebe für die amerikanische Art des Fahrens… und brachte damit Esme leicht zu verzweifeln. Auch wenn sie genauso stark war wie wir, ich denke gleich am ersten Tag in einem neuen Land will keiner bei einem Unfall beteiligt sein, den die eigene Tochter verursacht hat.

Alice versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem sie ihr versprach, ihr sofort zu sagen, falls sie irgendwas sah, was auch nur ansatzweise nach einem Unfall aussah. Was Esme jedoch nicht wirklich beruhigte.

An einer roten Ampel wurde Rosalie von ein paar Halbstarken angeflirtet. Sie ignorierte sie geschickt und spätestens, nachdem Emmet von hinten seinen Kopf nach vorne streckte und den beiden Kerlen einen Blick zuwarf, bei dem sie eigentlich auf der Stelle hätten Tod umfallen müssen, war für die Kerle der Fall erledigt. Rosalie hatte nur gegrinst und Emmet einen flüchtigen, jedoch zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

Nach einer halben Stadtrundfahrt, kamen wir an unserem Ziel an. Westminster. Zwei Querstraßen vom House of Parlament und Westminster Abbey entfernt hielten wir vor einem antiken, viktorianischen Gebäude. Das große Stadthaus hatte fünf Stockwerke und sah von außen schon prächtig aus. Wir waren kaum alle aus dem Wagen gestiegen, als ein schwarzer Mercedes um die Ecke bog und kurze Zeit später auch Edward, Jasper und Carlisle bei uns waren. Nach ihren entspannten Gesichtsausdrücken zu Urteilen, hatte Edward weniger Probleme mit dem Englischen Fahrstil. Gott sei Dank.

„Willkommen Zuhause." Sagte Carlisle feierlich, als er die burgunderrote Haustür aufschloss und eintrat.

Das Haus war genauso hell wie das in Forks, jedoch auf eine andere Weise.

Der weiße Marmorfußboden erstreckte sich über das große Wohnzimmer, von dem eine halbrunde Treppe aus Glas auf eine Galerie im ersten Stock führte. Es war zwar noch leer, aber ich war mir so gut wie sicher, dass es mit der Kraft von acht Vampiren nicht lange dauern würde, bis es hier voll war mit Möbeln, Gemälden und Dekoration.

„Gefällt es euch?" fragte Esme. Sie war vor einigen Wochen schon hier her gereist und hatte eine geeignete Immobilie ausgesucht. In der wir uns jetzt auch befanden. Wir hatten noch ungefähr 200 Meter bis zur Themse und da wir in einer eher verborgenen Querstraße wohnten, würden wir auch nicht den ganzen Tag Touristen vor der Haustür vorfinden. Für die Nahrung hatte sie auch schon einen Weg gefunden. An der Themse lag ein Boot, dass Carlisle gekauft hatte. Damit war man in weniger als einer halben Stunde so weit aus der Stadt, dass man getrost dem Kratzen in der Kehle nachgehen konnte und ansonsten hatten wir eine Tiefgarage, in der bald Autos stehen würde, mit der man über die Schnellstraße auch schnell aus der Stadt war.

„Ich bin oben." Sagte Rosalie und war schon halben die Treppe hinauf. Emmet folgte ihr wortlos und schon waren wir nur noch zu sechst.

Alice und Jasper verzogen sich ebenfalls nach oben, um ihr neues Zimmer zu begutachten. Esme und Carlisle standen gemeinsam an dem großen verspiegelten Fenster, dass auf den kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus zeigte, der von einem schmiedeeisernen Zaun umrandet war.

„Na, was sagst du?" fragte Edward und legte die Arme um meine Hüfte. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen durch sein dichtes Haar. „Du bist da. Also kann es nur klasse sein."

Er grinste. „Danke, gleichfalls." Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss und das leuchten seiner Augen könnte locker den ganzen Raum erhellen.

„Die Möbel kommen erst in ein paar Stunden." Sagte er und ein schelmischer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. „Und ich wette, du hast auch schon eine Idee, wie wir die Wartezeit sinnvoll überbrücken, nicht?"

„Bist du der Vampir in der Familie, der Gedanken lesen kann oder ich?" er schaute mich fragend an. Ich kicherte nur. „Ach, weißt du. Wenn du keine Lust hast, was mit mir zu machen, muss ich mir eben was anderes suchen." Ehe ich mich versah, lag ich schon in seinen Armen und war den halben Weg die Treppe rauf.


End file.
